It Can't Be You
by ajscribbles
Summary: two inmates, a determined lawyer, and a love struck doctor. all with one plan, but no one knows what's coming for them.
1. Convicted

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, WENCH!" Inuyasha swifted the object in his hand left to right. "You're not the one with the gun, are you?"

He watched the fear melt into the bank teller's eyes behind the clear glass. Everyone in the building was shaking and fidgeting for their lives; their hands were unsteady on their heads and by their sides.

Inuyasha, dressed in a fitted white suit and black pointed shoes, took a few steps to the left as his dual pistols hung lazily by his grip. He could feel the tension by the dozens of people in the room; how their breaths were uneven and out of sync.

"You there," he pointed the gun at the wench. "Are the cops comin'?"

The woman was confused but still replied, "Y-Yes." She gulped trying to watch her words and tone, "A-Any minute n-now."

"Alright," he nodded his head, tapping his shoulder with the gun.

He continued his loose steps to the right, hanging one pistol in the right and tapping his shoulder with the left.

"Why are you doing this?" asked a younger lady from the next teller.

Inuyasha frowned in his mind, but forced himself to keep a blank expression, "Because I have to."

Sirens suddenly submerged the entire ten-block radius. Shouts from police officers and aggressive barks from the dogs almost shattered the glass doors and windows. The hostages within the building breathed both a sigh of relief and cried tears of joy.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" the policeman demanded from outside. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS-" he took a pause- "NOW!"

Inuyasha gave his hostages a mischievous smirk before surrendering to the big bad blues. He slowly placed the dual pistols on the floor besides his feet. He rose up, slowly, with hands in the air as he rotated to face his fate.

* * *

"I condemn the defendant as-" the judge licked her lips before uttering the words- "guilty. You are sentenced to a supermax prison for five years; with good behavior, you may get out in three."

"W-What?" Sango, his attorney, muttered to herself. "Your honor, my client has no criminal history behind him," she scoffed as she rose up. "He doesn't even have a single parking ticket or traffic violation!"

The judge glanced at the papers before looking back at her, "While that is self-evident, Ms. Sango, I cannot simply ignore the fact that your client has been charged with armed assault of military grade firearms in a government issued establishment."

"Those dual pistols were not military gr-"

"The rest found in a duffle bag were." Sango pierced a glare into Inuyasha, lowering her head. "Mr.-"

"Inuyasha, please, your honor," he didn't want to use his last name.

The judge slightly nodded, "Mr. Inuyasha, because of no history of prior criminal convictions, I will allow you to choose the prison in which you will be held for your sentencing."

"BWI," Inuyasha stood firmly before the judge.

Sango took a moment to think, "BWI?" She angrily whispered to him, "That's one of the most _DANGEROUS_ prisons in the states, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't react to her.

"Blackwater Institution, huh?" the judge lowered her reading glasses. "In Chicago?"

"Yes," Inuyasha had a slight grin.

And with that, the judge sent down her gavel, immediately signaling a cop to cuff Inuyasha and leave Sango in confusion.

"Inuyasha?!" she tried to reach out to him but fell short. "W-Why are you doing this?!"

He stared at her as he was pulled away, "Because…-" he felt the pain in her eyes- "I have to."

* * *

It was mid-day by the time Inuyasha was transferred to the prison. Hundreds of inmates in either orange or light blue uniforms surrounded the outside within the high barbed wire fences.

Call-outs such as-

"Hey Mr. Businessman can't you just _buy_ your way out of here?"

and-

"Nice hair girly! Mind if I play with it?"

-were shouted at him as he walked along the pavement and into where he was going to get registered.

"One cell phone," the guard placed into a bin. "One suit," he placed again. "And one-" he took a look- "very expensive watch."

Inuyasha kept quiet and steady during the whole process. Guards stood high and mighty with armed guns, surrounding every single perimeter.

He followed the line of the other incoming inmates as they made their way into the next room. The white walls drained any emotion, and the cracked dirty tiles beneath him held Blackwater to its name.

The guard gave him a devilish smile, "What's your name, inmate?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inu-what?" the man snickered.

"Inuyasha."

The guard flicked his long black hair behind him with emphatic sass, "Are you getting a tone with me?"

"No, boss," Inuyasha shook his head. "Just here to do my time."

The man scoffed and wrote on his clipboard, "Take your uniform and leave my presence." Inuyasha stood there, motionless, "NOW!"

* * *

It was still rec time by the time Inuyasha got into his new, dull clothes. The fitted light blue shirt and darker shaded pants seemed to have done him some justice because he was getting whistled at from all types of directions.

Inuyasha ignored the noise as he surveillanced the field. There were men of the same color who kept to a corner with gym equipment and others of a different color-his tone-who sat on bleachers and cracked jokes; playfully yet roughly pushing each other around.

After a few clicks of every direction of the clock, he made his way back inside-past gen pop and through the opposite halls-and found himself in the chapel.

It was a small, yet filled room with many pews and mosaics decorating the walls. The priest stood at the podium, closing his book-probably a bible-and sending the dozens of inmates off with the sign of the cross.

Inuyasha made his way down the aisle as everyone else began to flood out. By the front row, he came across a man with black tied hair and pierced ears who wore a gray crew neck sweater and the same dark shaded pants.

He couldn't believe it was him; he let his shoulders roll loose and hands unclutch. However, the man turned around, looking lowly, with his hands still chained in cuffs and accompanied with his own guard.

Though disheartened by his status, Inuyasha didn't hesitate stepping up to him.

"Inu-" the man took a good look at him- "yasha…?" He felt both happiness and worry, "Why are you here?!"

"Because…" he laid a hand on his friend. "Miroku-" he leaned into whisper- "we're getting out of here."


	2. Welcome Home, Pup

_See end of chapter for notes._

* * *

"Getting out of here?!" Miroku cleared his throat. "This is not your responsibility, Inuyasha," he reminded the boy in a whisper. "It's not."

The guard shoved Miroku which caused him to take a heavy step forward. Miroku didn't retaliate; he started walking farther and farther away, turning his head back every few steps, but the guard would smush his face to the front.

Inuyasha stood there, alone.

* * *

Rec time was over by the time Inuyasha made it back to gen pop *****. The loud rumble of chatter alerted him that the rest of the inmates were returning to their cells as well. Floods of people came from the east-the yard-, the west-the kitchen-, the north-the chapel-, and the south-visitation.

Inuyasha's cell had one benefit, and that was because it was on a balcony. It was on the second floor, which was connected by a flight stairs that led up from the first floor to the third.

He continued to overlook the growing number of people and took note of each of their faces. Scar after scar, tattoo after tattoo, Inuyasha's attention was captured by a man down near the guards' office. The man's red eyes illuminated and set off a spark, even though light wasn't hitting them at all. The two small strand of hair in face and long braid moved quietly as he conversed with the correctional officer from earlier.

"TIME FOR BED, LADIES!" a C.O. exclaimed from the first floor.

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders as he made his way into the cell. He took a seat on his bed, only slightly sinking into it, as he watched every single one of the blocks closed simultaneously. The bright luminous lights were immediately shut off as soon as everyone was locked in. The pitch darkness was only cut through with the faint moonlight from outside.

"So," a voice hummed from above him. "What are you in for?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Hello?" the voice peaked out from the top bunk before returning back to his previous position.

"I get it, man," Inuyasha could hear the voice moving his hands behind his head. "I'm just trying to do my time here to. Just wanted to get a little acquainted with my cellie so I know I won't be killed in my sleep-" the voice paused- "I could take you on if you tried though."

Inuyasha continued being unresponsive, but he was taking into account everything that this voice was saying. He stretched out his legs as he waited to see if this guy was going to be of any use to him.

"Alright," the voice rustled in his bed again. "My name's Kohaku, by the way."

* * *

The sound of an obnoxious buzzer and loud repetitive clangs against the cell bars awoke Inuyasha the next morning. The glaring lights were back on and so were the rambunctious jabbering of the hundreds of thousands of inmates at Blackwater Institution.

Inuyasha immediately picked up the rapid toothbrushing noises that was going on behind him. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head before, barely, looking at Kohaku.

"You continue waking up this late, Mr. Ku-ku-ku is going to be on you like a dog," Kohaku spit out his toothpaste and looked back at the mirror, realizing what he had said. "Uh… no offense."

Inuyasha ripped away from his stare as he got out of bed. He walked towards the entrance of his cell as the bars began to roll away.

"Mr. Ku-ku-ku?" Inuyasha finally spoke.

Kohaku lifted his gaze from the sink and turned off the running water, "Y-Yeah." He was surprised he actually talked, "We call him that because he has a really annoying and ugly laugh." Kohaku chuckled, "And, quite frankly, it goes along with his name."

"What's his na-"

"Inu-yoshi, was it?" the inmate was greeted with a mischievous smirk. "Was the bed good for you? Or do you need us to order you a new one?" the guard laughed. "Or, better yet, why don't you just build yourself a new one, yes?"

Inuyasha kept a blank expression.

Kohaku wiped his face before stepping up closer to him, bracing his fists in case something were to happen.

"Nothing to say, huh?" the C.O.'s breath surrounded Inuyasha's face. "Get it moving, pup. Otherwise, the big dogs are going to get their chow before you," he took a look behind him. "You too, fish, unless you both prefer to starve… I wouldn't object."

The two didn't say a single word as they walked behind one another out of the cell. The cackling of the C.O. could be easily heard by anyone with two working ears.

"I told you," Kohaku muttered as he followed behind.

"What are you sayin'?" he replied, rubbing his knuckles.

Kohaku huffed, "Mr. Ku-ku-ku?" He realized Inuyasha still wasn't following, "C.O. Naraku, that was him."

* * *

The line in the mess hall seemed like it could go on for ages. It was a relatively large room-dull walls, stained tiles-that had a line that was wrapped around almost half of it. Inuyasha continued to keep to himself as the inmates in front him slowly moved up.

He took a look around, continuing to exam faces as well as the layout of the place. Tables that took up 99.9 percent of the room were jam packed and had hardly enough space. Only the big muscular inmates, who had a reputation, was able to have a whole bench all to himself.

Most, however, traveled in small groups that weren't nearly as powerful, but had a flock they were able to roll with. Then there were the lonely ones; those who were usually scrawny and lacked tattoos struggled to find a place to eat, let alone to fit in. Their food was usually snatched by a gang member who would then hand it over to their boss; if that person refused or that member took it for himself-as Inuyasha so happened to witness-, that person would be beat up, stabbed, and left on the floor to die. No guard would even try to intervene.

"Tray, inmate," one of the kitchen workers stated, snapping Inuyasha out of the murder he just witnessed.

The slop plopped onto the pale plastic tray. He continued down the line where milk, juice, fruits, and small desserts were available, but it wasn't like he was going to eat any of it anyway. He held a firm grip onto the object as he took a short lap around the hall looking for a seat. Not once did he back down from staring at other inmates' in the eyes.

One of the gang bosses' took "offense" by Inuyasha's boldness and decided to make right of this. Just as he motioned the rest of the table to stick him-

Kohaku ripped Inuyasha down to the opening beside him, "I know you're just trying to do your time-" his eyes pointed to the gang- "but it's coming off the wrong way for everyone else."

"You expectin' a thank you?" Inuyasha replied as he pulled his arm out of Kohaku's grasp.

"Cute," Kohaku took a bite of his food. "But no."

Inuyasha watched Kohaku nearly suck in his food as if he were having steak and mashed potatoes. He could see the gang keeping a close eye on him from afar, but he just looked back down at the boy.

"I need you to tell me where Hiten is," he said in a low voice.

Kohaku raised his eyes from the slop, "Hiten, huh?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Brother of Manten? Mob leader?"

"That's right."

"There," Kohaku leaned his head in the direction. "He's always playing cards with his buddies during mess hour. During rec time, he gets to change out of these dull clothes and into another set of dull clothes, but this time he has some authority as head of Prison Industries."

"Prison Industries?" Inuyasha furrowed a brow.

Kohaku nodded, "Yup, PI. Basically him and his groupie walks around and does jobs for the prison that the prison itself can't fix." He took a sip of his milk, "It pays 19 cents an hour, but hey at least you get something."

Inuyasha was too busy taking in Hiten's body language to reply. He memorized how he looked when he talked, laughed, and even breathed.

"What you need him for?" Kohaku followed the trail of Inuyasha's eyes.

The inmate rose from his seat, the faint callouts from Kohaku drowning in the sounds of the room.

* * *

"Tell ya what, Hiten," Inuyasha stood firmly in front of the group. "I got a deal for ya."

The mob boss's eyes instantly struck Inuyasha with his bloody stare. The jewel embedded in his forehead glimmered against the light.

"That's funny," Hiten folded his cards as he looked up to the inmate. "What's a pup like you got to offer a mob leader like me?"

His group laughed, returning their attention to their game, but Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen.

Hiten rushed up to his feet, shoving his forehead against Inuyasha. His breaths were steady and so were Inuyasha's.

"I could have you dead and buried in the yard in less than two seconds, pup," his group stood from their seats as well, but this wasn't nearly enough to draw the attention of the entire room.

Inuyasha smirked, "I guess you could do that…" He pushed a little further against Hiten's forehead, "But then you would never find where Shippo is."

Hiten's mood changed; he sat back in his seat, and his group followed, shocked and a bit doubtful by the inmate's suggestion.

"You?" he laughed menacingly. " _You_ know where that lousy kid is?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Huh," Hiten patted his back. "So how 'bout it? Tell me where that stupid weasel is."

"No," Inuyasha looked at Hiten then his group. "Not yet."

Hiten shot up from his seat once again, angered and full of rage, "Then you're worthless to me. Get the hell out."

Inuyasha took three steps back before turning his back to the mob. The guards shouted that mess hour was over, and it was now time for rec. He smiled as he followed the rest of the inmates out to the yard.

* * *

Everyone dispersed into their designated areas out in the yard. Even though, of course, the purpose of rec time was to allow inmates outside to roam about; not keep them restricted to a specific area, except for PI.

Inuyasha remained near the gate where everyone else was entering, surveilling the place once more. The inmates of darker tones claimed their spot in the corner of the yard where all the weights and bench presses were located. Mixed tones took to the basketball court that was right beside the gym area while those of lighter tones resorted to playing cards or sitting on the bleachers.

He then noticed a set of bleachers that were empty, which was exactly what he needed. He nonchalantly made his way to it, hands in his pockets, and occasionally looked to the left and right of him.

He took a seat at the top of the wooden bleachers, specifically sitting down at the end of it. He felt underneath him where there was nothing but wood. He continued tracing his hand along the work until he finally felt it-a screw.

The inmate referred to his arm where "Allen 11121147" was tattooed onto him *****. He began to loosen the bolt by rotating it clockwise and counterclockwise. He lifted his leg onto the lower bleacher, trying to relax and remain casual. However, of course, this was not the case.

"Well, well, well," a man with blue face paint draw only beneath his eyes approached him. "What do we have here?"

Inuyasha threw his hands into his pocket in a hurry, not replying to the question.

"You come around here often, suga?" the man stepped onto the bleachers to be beside him.

Inuyasha stood up, "What do you think?" He gave a sarcastic smile.

"Ooooo," the man was swooned. "Feisty one, ain't he?"

There was a group of men behind him, but one was much younger than the rest. The younger one stood right behind the man, gripping the inside of his pocket.

Inuyasha made his way off the bleachers but then, "Woah, woah, woah." The man put the inmate into a halt, "What's the rush?" He giggled, "I'm just being friendly, pup."

"Keh, I don't need a friend," he huffed.

"Ow, baby, now don't do me like that!" the man and his posse laughed. "Look, I can offer you protection. We all know I'm not the only one coming after that pretty-little face of yours," he winked as he slapped the younger one's hand, lifting the empty pocket. "All you have to do is take a little stroll with me."

Inuyasha breathed calmly and stepped closer to him. The man smiled in satisfaction, preparing to lift up his pocket once again.

"I'll pass."

The man twitched and clenched his fists, "Whatever, baby." He smacked the younger one to make him grip the pocket again; the group following him, "I'm never gonna give up on you."

Inuyasha turned away and walked in the opposite direction, burying his head into his hands in disappointment. He shook his head and scratched his ears before placing his hands back into his pockets.

"I see Jakotsu's taken an interest in you," Kohaku mumbled as he returned to his side.

Inuyasha sighed, "Thanks for the information."

The sound of a lone basketball dribble was heard from across the gate. The dribble continued to pound against the floor before going silent and hitting the rim, causing the chained nets to make a noise. Inuyasha turned his head to the source and sped walked in that direction.

"Miroku!" he said with happiness, putting his fingers through the fence. "I'm glad to see you here."

"No offense, Inuyasha, but I can't say the same," he picked up the basketball and held it beneath his arm.

Inuyasha lowered his head with a low chuckle, "Right."

"Why are you really here, Inuyasha?" Miroku shot the ball and missed. "How did you let yourself end up here?"

Inuyasha snickered, "I already told you why I'm here, idiot."

"If anyone's the idiot, it's you," Miroku laughed. "You can't be serious about what you said.

"But I am," he assured.

Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha, you kno-"

"TEN FEET FROM THE GATE, INUYOSHI!"

The two raised their hands in innocence and took the required steps backward. Miroku continued dribbling as Inuyasha began to return to the yard. Inuyasha nodded his head and Miroku already knew what he meant.

"You really trying to kill yourself before you do your time, huh?" Kohaku was beside him yet again.

Inuyasha ignored his comment, "Why is he secluded from the rest of us?"

"You haven't heard?" Kohaku let out a small gasp. "He killed the vice president's sister, Kaede. He's been on death row ever since and is being strapped to the chair in about a month from now," Inuyasha's heart was going to burst. "Why are you asking?"

"Because," Inuyasha lowered his head, near the ground, slow to find the strength to return. "That's my brother."

* * *

 **a/n:**

 ***** gen pop - general population. the area of a prison that houses the majority of inmates

 ***** I forgot to mention that just like Michael Scofield from _Prison Break_ , Inuyasha, our beloved protagonist is also covered in tattoos. Literally, every inch of his torso and arms. Refer to ( . ).


End file.
